Envers et contre tous
by tilunarou
Summary: Le parfait amour, trois ans de Puis, du jour au lendemain, tout Il la quitte sans explication, sans même un post-it sur le Mais elle ne crois pas que leur amour est mort et décide de partir à sa


**Envers et contre tous.**

**Personnages : James – Bella**

**Disclaimer ****: Les personnages sont la propriété de S. Meyer.**

**Notes**** : Un grand merci à Marie Htray et à Lydie pour leurs corrections. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

Lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous n'entendions rien d'autre que nos respirations hachées et désordonnées. La partie de jambes en l'air que nous venions de terminer était mémorable. Il me caressait du bout des doigts tandis que je me lovai un peu plus dans le creux de son bras. Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parler pour savoir ce que nous ressentions à ce moment précis. Seuls les petits gestes de l'après suffisaient pour que l'on se comprenne.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que James ne se lève pour aller prendre sa douche alors que je paressais encore au lit. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille, il mit en marche la cafetière. Nous n'avions qu'un petit deux pièces, je pouvais donc suivre ses faits et gestes sans bouger de ma place. Il sortit un plateau, fit griller des toasts qu'il tartina de confiture à la fraise et amena le tout dans notre lit. Il retourna chercher le café et se cala à mes côtés pour déguster le petit déjeuner.

- Hum, c'est vraiment délicieux, dis-je en croquant dans un toast.

- Merci mon cœur, c'est fait avec amour ! Se vanta-t-il.

Je ris et il m'embrassa furtivement avant de finir sa tasse de caféine. Il mangea peu, ce qui était tout à fait inhabituel.

- Tu es malade ? Demandai-je inquiète. Tu n'as touché à rien.

- Je préfère te regarder. Tu es divine.

- Flatteur ! Me moquai-je en léchant un peu de confiture sur mon doigt.

D'un geste rapide, il attrapa le plateau et le posa par terre. Il se jeta sur moi, me susurrant qu'il avait faim de tout autre chose. Je le laissai profiter de mon corps une seconde fois en cette matinée pluvieuse, ce qui n'était pas franchement pour me déplaire.

Lorsque je rentrai du travail, James n'était pas encore là. Il avait dû être retardé au bureau, une fois de plus, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Je me mis aux fourneaux, comme à mon habitude, et rapidement, de bonnes odeurs émanèrent de mon four. Je dressai la table et pris une petite douche réparatrice. J'enfilai une nuisette assez sexy et attendis le retour de mon homme devant la télévision.

Les heures passaient et James ne rentrait pas. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Je tournai en rond dans notre appartement, me rongeant les sangs. Je téléphonai au bureau mais je tombai sur le répondeur. Tout était fermé là-bas. Il aurait dû rentrer, il y avait quelque chose de louche dans tout ça. Je me levai d'un bond du canapé et allai dans notre chambre. J'ouvris le placard et découvris avec stupeur que la plupart de ses vêtements avaient disparus. Dans la salle de bain, c'était pareil ! J'aurais dû le voir plus tôt mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention !

Quelle sotte ! Me fustigeai-je durement.

Soudain, la panique me submergea. Je me dirigeai dans la cuisine et ouvris le placard situé au dessus de la gazinière. Je pris le pot à sucre d'une main tremblante et l'ouvris. Je devins blanche comme un linge et mes jambes se transformèrent en coton. Je manquais de défaillir en découvrant que le pot était vide. Toutes nos économies avaient disparues. Le récipient m'échappa des mains, tomba dans un grand fracas et des morceaux de verre s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Je me laissai glisser par terre et fondis en larmes alors que l'évidence me sautait aux yeux. Il m'avait quittée ! Nous avions passé trois ans ensemble, nous nous aimions, je ne comprenais pas comment ni pourquoi ça avait pu arriver. Des bouts de verre se plantèrent dans mes cuisses mais je n'en avais cure. La plaie béante dans mon cœur couvrait toutes les autres douleurs.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin, bien décidée à le chercher et à le retrouver même si je devais remuer ciel et terre. J'avais bien réfléchi, il ne pouvait pas m'avoir abandonnée. Il devait être en danger ou s'être mis dans un tel pétrin qu'il ne s'en sortait plus. Peut-être même essayait-il de me protéger en fuyant San Francisco. Un nouvel espoir naquit au fond de ma poitrine.

Je fouillai toute la maison afin de trouver des indices mais il n'en avait laissé aucun. Notre appartement n'avait rien révélé le concernant, il ne restait que son odeur sur les oreillers de notre lit et une bouteille de gel douche vide. Je ne devais pas trop y penser, je devais rester forte.

Je passais un coup de fil à Garrett, un de nos meilleurs amis. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de James depuis la soirée d'avant-hier.

- Il a plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne explication ou je lui fous mon pied au cul ! Il était en colère après lui et sa détermination ainsi que son statut d'ex-militaire me seraient plus qu'utiles pour le retrouver.

Je rendis ensuite une petite visite à Victoria et Laurent qui étaient des amis de longue date de James. Autrefois, ils avaient fait les quatre-cent coups ensembles, des choses dont ils n'étaient pas forcément fiers aujourd'hui. Ils s'étaient retrouvés ici, à San Francisco, quelques années plus tard, par le plus grand des hasards. Je sonnai à leur domicile, encore sous le choc mais néanmoins déterminée à découvrir la vérité.

- Hey Bella ! Que fais-tu ici ma jolie ? Demanda Laurent. Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il en voyant ma mine déconfite.

- Tu me laisses entrer ? Je ne lui laissais pas vraiment le choix et passai la porte.

- Bien sûr !

- Est-ce qu'il est là ? Je fus directe et sèche.

- Qui ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bon Dieu ? S'énerva-t-il.

- James ! Est-ce qu'il est là ? Demandai-je les poings serrés.

- Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi ?

- Il s'est tiré avec toutes nos économies ! Annonçai-je en m'écroulant dans un fauteuil.

- Merde ! L'enfoiré !

- J'ai pensé qu'il était peut-être venu ici, m'effondrai-je.

- Non ! Si ça avait été le cas, je lui aurais botté le cul !

Je souris. Laurent et moi nous entendions bien depuis le début et il m'avait toujours considérée comme une sœur. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Victoria, sa compagne, apparut sur le seuil. Elle semblait encore plus blanche que d'habitude et lorsqu'elle me vit, ses yeux se firent fuyants et apeurés. Elle semblait suspecte et mes sens se mirent en alerte tout de suite.

- Ah ma chérie te voilà, dit Laurent en allant vers elle et en l'embrassant délicatement sur les lèvres. James s'est tiré avec leur argent, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait mais on doit le retrouver.

Elle ne répondit rien et je me levai pour me diriger vers elle.

- Où est-il ? Claquai-je. Vic, tu sais où il est, je le sens ! Dis-le moi ! Aboyai-je, furieuse.

- Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Bella.

- Oh si tu le sais ! Aboyai-je, furieuse. J'étais très en colère. Tu évites mon regard et tu es très mal à l'aise depuis que tu es entrée.

Elle pâlit encore plus et recula vers la porte d'entrée au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. Laurent se mit entre nous deux.

- Du calme les filles, on va parler de ça tranquillement autour d'une bonne tasse de thé. Il m'attrapa par le bras et m'amena vers le fauteuil. Bella calme-toi je t'en prie. On va mettre ça au clair, je te le promets.

Son regard était doux et me calma aussitôt. Je soupirai et m'assis en tapant du pied nerveusement.

Il fit du thé pendant que Victoria enlevait ses chaussures et rangeait les courses qu'elle avait faites dans les placards. La bouilloire siffla et Laurent nous apporta des tasses, du sucre et des sachets de thé. Mes amis s'assirent à mes côtés et je fus la première à parler. _Menthe/fraise pour moi le thé, merci _

- Vic, James s'est tiré sans rien me dire avec tout notre fric. Ses affaires ne sont plus là, il n'a même pas laissé un putain de mot ! Alors si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le moi ! Expliquai-je durement.

- Ma puce, il faut le retrouver. Il nous doit des explications, la supplia Laurent.

- Je n'ai pas le droit ! J'ai promis, couina-t-elle.

Laurent et moi soupirâmes de concert. Elle ne dirait rien. Je jouai cependant ma dernière carte.

- Je suis presque sûre qu'il est en danger ou qu'il s'est foutu dans la merde. Quelqu'un le fait peut-être chanter et il a préféré partir pour me protéger. J'étais hors de moi, elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Je l'aime Vic... Plus que tout au monde.

- Bella, oublie-le ! Dit-elle doucement.

- Comment oses-tu ? Et si c'était Laurent tu ferais quoi ? Demandai-je furibonde en me levant.

- Je... C'est différent ! Éluda-t-elle.

- En quoi ? J'ai BESOIN de savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Je l'aime, Vic, hurlai-je.

- On se calme les filles. Bella, je crois que tu devrais partir. Je tentai de protester mais ses yeux étaient presque implorants. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et me glissa à l'oreille qu'il essaierait de la faire changer d'avis.

- Tiens moi au courant ! Dis-je vraiment fâchée de me faire jeter dehors.

- Promis, dit-il en essayant de me sourire.

Des promesses ! Ça ils savaient tous m'en faire mais le reste ? A quand les résultats ? Quand James sera mort ? Je sentais tout au fond de mes tripes qu'il était en danger.

Il me restait une seule chance d'obtenir des indices mais cela était un peu dangereux. J'avais un ami flic qui était spécialisé dans ce genre de recherches, dans le profilage mais James pourrait avoir des ennuis si je faisais ça. Il fallait que je réfléchisse. Démétri n'allait pas me rendre service gratuitement et je n'avais pas les moyens de le payer. J'allais devoir être plus maline que lui. Je pris mon téléphone et l'appelai.

- Bells ! Mon petit ange, que me vaut cet honneur ? Sa voix était enjôleuse.

- Salut Dem' ! Dis-je nonchalante. Je ne suis plus ton ange. Et j'ai besoin d'un service.

- Ben voyons ! Je levai les yeux au ciel face à sa réponse. On appelle ses vieux amis quand on est dans le pétrin ? Je sentais le sarcasme dans sa voix.

- C'est James, il a... disparu. Tu pourrais le retrouver grâce à son téléphone ou un truc du genre ? L'implorai-je.

- J'aurai quoi en échange ? Il semblait un peu...excité.

- Je suis fauchée Dem, je veux juste que tu me rendes un service. J'insistai encore, essayant de le faire craquer.

- Laisse tomber, poupée, je ne joue pas dans cette cour-là.

- Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, annonçai-je plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru.

- Viens déjeuner avec moi demain. Tu connais _Le Volturi_ ?

- Oui.

- Midi. Ne sois pas en retard.

J'acquiesçai et lui donnai le numéro de portable de James ainsi que la plaque d'immatriculation de sa voiture. Je raccrochai en soupirant. J'espérais que Démétri ne serait pas trop entreprenant avec moi demain. Nous avions vécu de bons moments lui et moi mais tout était fini aujourd'hui même s'il y avait toujours cette animosité en lui. Je pouvais comprendre, je l'avais plaqué, du jour au lendemain, juste après avoir rencontré James. Un vrai coup de foudre qui m'avait tellement retournée que j'avais tout envoyé valser pour lui, y compris Démétri. Nous étions à nouveau en contact depuis peu. Les réseaux sociaux avaient parfois leurs avantages pour parler et se réconcilier.

Le déjeuner se passa à merveille et Démétri fut, à ma grande surprise, presque un gentleman. J'eus droit à de nombreux éloges et regards suggestifs mais je pouvais encaisser ça. Son pied glissa sur le mien à plusieurs reprises mais je le repoussai gentiment en lui souriant. Il régla le serveur et me prit le bras pour m'amener faire quelques pas dans le Parc du Golden Gate. Nous nous arrêtâmes sur un banc devant le jardin japonnais. L'endroit était magnifique, même si je le connaissais par cœur.

- J'ai quelques infos Bells.

Il avait soigneusement évité le sujet durant tout le déjeuner et je devenais impatiente.

- Et ?

- Et je pense que tu ne mérites pas ces infos, conclut-il.

- Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

J'arquai un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Non. Justement, tu as été beaucoup trop sage, dit-il sournoisement.

- J'aime James et je ne ferais rien qui pourrait mettre en péril mon couple.

Je tentai de me lever du banc mais il m'en empêcha en m'attrapant par le bras, et me supplia :

- Un baiser me suffira.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, soupirai-je en me rasseyant.

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je restai de marbre, ne cherchant pas à lui répondre. Il tenta de forcer la barrière de mes lèvres mais je m'y opposais. Il rompit le baiser.

- Je regrette tellement de t'avoir laissé partir si facilement, murmura-t-il dans mon cou.

- Ça n'aurait rien changé.

Je ne devais pas me laisser emporter par son ton, aussi mélancolique soit-il.

- Peut-être que... commença-t-il. Je me dégageai de son étreinte pour le regarder dans les yeux et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Il fondit sur ma bouche et attrapa mes cheveux. Il profita de l'effet de surprise pour mettre sa langue dans ma bouche et jouer avec la mienne. Sa main quitta mes cheveux pour descendre dans mon dos et atterrir dans le bas de mes reins. Je tentai de me dégager mais il me tenait fermement. Je dus abdiquer et cesser de me débattre et je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres. Après ce qui me parut être une éternité, il se détacha de moi et je le giflai.

- Tu avais dit UN baiser ! Sifflai-je.

- Le premier ne m'avait pas semblé méritant. Il porta la main à sa joue. Il souriait, visiblement amusé par la situation.

- Tes infos Dem. Et ne me baratine pas que je le mérite pas ou je t'en mets une !

- Je prends des risques Bells. Je fais tout ça dans le dos de mes supérieurs !

Je ne croyais pas une seconde à ses excuses bidons.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour être un ripoux alors crache le morceau !

Il abdiqua, à ma plus grande satisfaction.

- La voiture de ton chéri a été retrouvée à l'aéroport. Il a pris un billet pour Seattle. Son téléphone est éteint, impossible de le tracer, expliqua-t-il. C'est tout ce que je sais pour le moment.

- Tu es sûr ? Je soufflai, soulagée de le savoir en vie.

- Oui ! Je vais continuer à creuser le sujet si tu veux toujours de mon aide, proposa-t-il.

- Contre quoi ? J'étais suspicieuse.

- Un autre baiser ? Tu me manques affreusement Bells... C'était la deuxième fois qu'il me disait ça. Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi.

- Va te faire..., commençai-je en levant la main vers lui.

- Oh là ! Doucement, range tes griffes ! Il mit ses mains devant lui en guise de protection. Un petit câlin suffira on va dire ! Ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra quelques instants. Je grinçai des dents sans pour autant essayer de me décoller de lui, par intérêt bien entendu.Démétri était très beau et très attrayant mais ses façons de faire étaient vraiment trop écœurantes. Même si je sentais qu'il était sincère en me disant que je lui manquais.

- Tu n'es pas très docile mais je t'aiderai, je t'en fais la promesse.

- Dem... Tu es pathétique. Nous ne sommes PLUS ensemble. Il commençait à m'énerver avec ça. Est-ce que tu sais ce que James fait là-bas ?

Je me doutais de la réponse mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche.

-Non, pas encore, mais je le fais surveiller. J'ai des amis bien placés.

- Bien, dis-je satisfaite. Merci Dem.

- De rien, Bells. Je te raccompagne quelque part ?

Il me souriait d'une telle façon que je ne pouvais pas lui dire non.

- A ma voiture si tu veux.

- Pas de soucis ma jolie !

Il m'offrit son bras et je le pris avec plaisir, soulagée d'avoir une piste, aussi infime soit-elle.

Je rentrai chez moi à moitié satisfaite. J'étais rassurée de savoir James en vie mais déroutée par le fait qu'il se trouve si loin d'ici. Que faisait-il et pourquoi ? J'espérai le savoir un jour. Je téléphonai à Garrett pour lui donner mes informations et il me proposa de m'accompagner. Il avait du temps de libre et était heureux de m'aider à sortir « mon trou du cul de petit-ami » de la panade. Je lui donnais rendez-vous le lendemain à l'aéroport afin de partir au plus vite.

Cela faisait deux jours que nous nous trouvions dans un petit hôtel miteux de Seattle avec Garrett. J'avais rendu mon appartement de San Francisco, à regrets. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de payer le loyer et l'hôtel à la fois, même si, évidemment, Garrett et moi partagions la note d'hôtel.

Nous ne savions pas très bien par où attaquer. Garrett connaissait du monde à Seattle mais personne ne semblait avoir vu James dans les environs. Nous avions fait passer quelques photos de lui mais il était inconnu aux bataillons. Je commençai à perdre espoir quand je reçus un coup de fil de Laurent. Il était en colère et très inquiet.

- Bon sang Bella je t'ai cherché partout ! Il souffla de soulagement. Victoria a croisé James à l'aéroport le jour où tu es venue nous voir. Il était sur le point de prendre un avion pour Seattle, m'expliqua-t-il.

- Je sais déjà ça Laurent, mais merci. J'étais déçue qu'il ne m'apprenne pas quelque chose de nouveau.

- Ah bon ? Où es-tu Bella ? Répéta-t-il. Il était en colère contre moi.

- A Seattle avec Garrett. Ma voix était neutre, ne voulant rien trahir de mon état.

- Tu as perdu la tête ? Hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

- Je veux le retrouver, Laurent.

- James a été viré il y a trois mois, lâcha-t-il. Victoria dit qu'il a recommencé les magouilles, comme avant et évidemment, elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de lui filer des numéros de téléphone pour qu'il trouve du boulot « facile ». Ne t'engage pas sur ce terrain là ma jolie, ça peut être dangereux.

- Merci pour les infos, Laurent. Tu es un vrai ami pour moi mais tu sais que je tiens à lui.

- Je connais aussi ton caractère ! Appelle-moi si tu as besoin...

Il s'était radouci, même si je pouvais sentir qu'il n'approuvait pas ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je décidai de changer de sujet.

- Et Vic ?

- Nous nous sommes disputés. Elle s'est réfugiée chez sa mère.

Cette nouvelle me fit l'effet d'une bombe, ils étaient ensemble depuis si longtemps que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ça.

- Je suis désolée. J'espère que ça va s'arranger.

- Merci. Et fais gaffe à ton joli petit cul !

Je ris et raccrochai. J'étais vraiment peinée pour lui... Garrett m'interrogea du regard et je lui racontai tout. Mais nous fûmes vite dérangés par un deuxième coup de fil. Démétri avait eu vent, par un de ses indics, que James n'avait passé qu'une journée à Seattle et était désormais à Forks, une ville miteuse de l'État de Washington. Il se trouvait que mon ex avait là-bas un contact très sûr, un flic de Port-Angeles du nom de Jacob Black. Il me donna ses coordonnées afin que je puisse le joindre.

- Il est au courant de tout. Je l'ai appelé. Il t'aidera, je t'en fais la promesse.

- S'il fait les même chantages que toi il pourra aller se faire foutre.

J'avais été volontairement sarcastique avec lui. Cela le fit rire.

- Jacob est marié et fidèle. Mais c'est un bon flic et il t'aidera. Dans une petite ville comme Port-Angeles, il n'a pas beaucoup de travail.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que James fait là-bas ? Hasardai-je.

- Non, pas encore, mais Jacob va essayer de le surveiller. Il a des amis bien placés.

- Bien, dis-je satisfaite. Merci Dem.

- De rien, Bells.

Il raccrocha et je répétai tout à Garrett. Nous devions immédiatement partir pour Port-Angeles et y trouver une chambre d'hôtel. Il ne fallait pas perdre une minute. Nous rassemblâmes toutes nos affaires et passâmes un coup de fil à l'aéroport. Il y avait un vol ce soir, c'était parfait. J'espérai juste qu'il resterait à Forks assez longtemps pour que je puisse lui parler et le raisonner.

Sitôt arrivés à destination, nous prîmes contact avec ce Jacob Black. Il nous avait donné rendez-vous dans l'après-midi, dans un café de Port-Angeles. J'avais un peu le trac, m'attendant au pire quant aux nouvelles qu'il allait me donner. Garrett semblait nerveux lui aussi, James était un de ses meilleurs amis et il ne comprenait pas du tout sa réaction.

Jacob s'avérait être un très beau jeune-homme d'origine indienne, baraqué et grand. _Bah voyons..._Très grand. Il nous serra la main et nous invita à s'asseoir à sa table. Il commanda trois cafés et posa ses deux mains sur la table. Je pus distinguer une alliance à son annulaire gauche. Ainsi, Dem ne m'avait pas menti.

- Miss Swan, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit-il en plantant ses yeux noirs dans les miens. Démétri m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. En bien, rassurez vous !

- Je n'en doute pas. Je lui souris gentiment mais j'étais trop avide d'informations pour faire des civilités. Avez-vous des nouvelles de James ?

- Impatiente n'est-ce pas ? Ses yeux se mirent à briller et ses lèvres formèrent un demi-sourire.

- Plutôt inquiète. Garrett acquiesça à mes côtés, qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole.

- M. Hunter semble être en mauvaise posture. D'après mes indics, il revendrait de la marchandise volée pour un brigand du coin. On essaie de le prendre en flagrant délit depuis quelques mois mais il est très malin et laisse le sale boulot à ses subalternes.

- Nom de Dieu ! Jura Garrett en abattant son poing sur la table, ce qui me fit sursauter. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris bordel ?

- Vous aviez des problèmes d'argent ? Me demanda Jacob.

- Non, enfin on se débrouillait, comme tout le monde. J'étais choquée.

- Vous devriez vite tenter de le raisonner, continua-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas loin d'épingler tout ce petit monde.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux et Garrett attrapa ma main légèrement tremblante. Avec son pouce, il en caressa le dessus, un geste qui me rassura et me calma aussitôt. Jacob me donna quelques clichés de mon homme, lequel était méconnaissable : il avait rasé son crane et sa petite barbe que j'aimais tant. Il portait des vêtements informes et des baskets noires, chose qu'il exécrait plus que tout. Pourtant, c'était bien lui, je reconnaîtrais entre mille son imposante stature, la courbe de ses reins et ses fesses bombées. C'était mon homme et je l'aimais malgré les conneries qu'il était en train de faire. J'allais tout faire pour le sortir de là, tout. J'irai jusqu'au bout de mes idées, peu importe où ça me mènerait.

- Pour qui travaille-t-il ? A-ton un moyen de voir cet homme ?

- Edward Cullen est un voleur et un revendeur. A petite échelle mais c'est tout de même un brigand. Nous cherchons encore des preuves pour l'inculper et l'arrêter car il est riche et puissant ce qui nous complique les choses, expliqua-t-il calmement.

- Où est-ce qu'on le trouve ? Demandai-je impatiente.

- Je vous ai écrit tous les détails dans ce dossier mais c'est un jeu dangereux Miss Swan, très dangereux.

- Je prends le risque, merci, claquai-je en prenant la pochette qu'il me tendait.

- Je ne voudrais pas avoir à vous arrêter un jour, dit-il gravement en plantant à nouveau ses yeux dans les miens.

- Je suis une grande fille, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Répondis-je en me levant et en lui tendant la main. Je lui glissai un billet de 100 dollars au passage. Au revoir Jacob. Et merci encore pour toutes ces informations.

- Au plaisir de vous revoir, Miss. Son air était grave mais je m'en contrefichais. Il fallait que je retrouve James et vite.

Garrett et moi quittâmes le café pour retourner à notre hôtel élaborer un plan. Il fut décidé que je téléphonerai à Edward Cullen pour qu'il m'engage dans son trafic. Je serais Kate Andrews et je jouerai sur la séduction pour l'appâter et comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement dans ce micmac organisé. C'était dangereux mais indispensable. Garrett me surveillerait de loin, aidé par des copains à lui qui arriveraient en renfort dès demain. Au moindre problème on arrêterait tout, on se l'était promis.

J'avais dû couper mes cheveux et les teindre pour passer inaperçue. J'étais blonde platine désormais et j'avais les cheveux courts et ébouriffés. Ils pointaient dans tous les sens et me faisaient un air de lutin endiablé. J'avais aussi opté pour un look un peu plus « girly » que d'habitude, chose que je détestai vraiment. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, il ne fallait pas que James me repère au premier coup d'œil. Il me connaissait tellement bien que même attifée de la sorte il pourrait me reconnaître.

Le lendemain, j'étais dans le bureau de Cullen et il me scrutait avec ses yeux verts émeraude. Il me dévisageait de haut en bas, scannant chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je lui avais expliqué que je cherchais du travail pour payer mon entrée à l'université et que j'avais entendu dire qu'il avait besoin de main d'œuvre. Ses yeux étaient froids désormais, devenant presque noirs.

- Mon personnel est bien trop bavard, claqua-t-il sèchement. Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Cependant... Il caressa son menton avec ses doigts, ses yeux toujours rivés sur moi. Vous êtes tellement ravissante que je ne vois pas comment je peux vous refuser quoi que ce soit.

Je lui faisais mes yeux de biche, croisai et décroisai mes jambes autant que possible et le regardai intensément moi aussi. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air, je pouvais le sentir. Mais c'était un jeu, même si moi seule le savait.

Nous conclûmes un accord stipulant que je travaillerai pour lui « à la demande » et que je serais payée en liquide, hors contrat. J'acquiesçai mais demandais tout de même une trace écrite de cette accord. Il accepta et nous signâmes le compromis. Au moment de partir du bureau, je sentis son regard se perdre sur mes fesses, mises en valeur par un pantalon moulant. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que je rentrai à l'hôtel pour rejoindre Garrett.

Deux jours plus tard, Cullen m'appelait pour un petit boulot. Pour ma première mission, j'allais être accompagnée d'une autre fille du nom de Zafrina. Elle était magnifique avec ses grands yeux noirs et sa taille de guêpe. Nous dûmes récupérer un peu d'argent chez un type gras et transpirant à dix kilomètres de Forks. Cela me semblait facile, du moins pour le moment. Deux jours plus tard, Zafrina et moi avions un petit paquet à livrer chez une femme très riche, à Seattle. Nous n'avions évidemment pas le droit d'ouvrir ce colis et durant tout le trajet je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir. Nous ne voyions presque pas M. Cullen, nous passions toujours les colis ou l'argent par des intermédiaires.

J'ai fait ce genre de petits boulots pendant deux semaines environ, appelant Jacob chaque fois que cela se produisait. Il voulait être tenu informé afin de juger si ce n'était pas trop dangereux. J'avais ainsi appris que Zafrina était en fait une indic de Jacob, en planque depuis presque six mois. La troisième semaine, je livrai quelques paquets de cocaïne dans une magnifique villa. Je le sus car à notre arrivée, trois mecs armés jusqu'aux dents avaient ouvert la caisse et testé la marchandise pour voir si ce n'était pas de la farine ou de la drogue coupée. J'avais eu peur, je l'avoue, et avoir Zafrina à mes côtés m'avait vraiment rassurée. Le soir même, Garrett m'avait proposé de laisser tomber mais j'avais dit non, fermement. Il avait abdiqué et téléphoné à d'autres copains militaires pour renforcer la main d'œuvre.

Au bout d'un mois, je fus lâchée dans l'arène même si je savais que Garrett ou un de ses copains militaires me surveillaient de près. Si j'en croyais Zafrina, Cullen me faisait assez confiance pour m'envoyer seule en mission. _Comment le savait-elle ? Le voyait-elle régulièrement ? _De nombreuses questions fusaient dans mon cerveau alors que Senna, une autre « collègue », m'expliquait la marche à suivre. Je devais remettre un tableau à un client et le livrer à son domicile. J'étais vraiment bien payée pour à peine une heure de travail, j'osai à peine croire à quel point c'était facile de gagner de l'argent !

Je me débrouillai si bien dans tout ce que j'entreprenais que Cullen me filait régulièrement du boulot. Je n'avais pas du tout croisé James durant ces longues semaines. Garrett le pistait toute la journée ou presque avec un tel brio que j'en fus admirative. Il travaillait régulièrement, partant parfois pour des missions le week-end ou durant plusieurs jours de semaine. Lorsqu'il ne bossait pas pour Cullen, il était serveur le jour dans un bar de Port-Angeles et de nuit dans une discothèque. Il ne chômait pas et je me demandais s'il n'avait pas des dettes pour être obligé de faire tout ça. Que me cachait-il ?Iltravaillait dur et il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il allait falloir que je lui parle rapidement, avant que la police ne lui tombe dessus... et sur moi par la même occasion. Je cherchai encore le meilleur moment pour ça.

Jacob m'avait prévenu que le dénouement se ferait vite, certainement avant la fin de la semaine. Il m'avait aussi assuré qu'en cas de pépin, il dirait à ses supérieurs qu'il m'avait engagée comme taupe. J'étais soulagée mais j'avais tout de même peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Heureusement, Garrett était là pour me soutenir et il était très doué pour me remonter le moral.

Ce matin-là, Cullen m'avait convoquée dans son bureau pour parler d'une autre affaire en cours. J'étais venue en robe courte et en bottes, malgré le fait qu'il pleuve depuis au moins trois jours. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent comme des lanternes lorsque j'entrai dans son bureau et je vis sa langue lécher légèrement sa lèvre supérieure. Le salaire qu'il me proposait était encore une fois très élevé et je compris que la mission était plus périlleuse et plus importante que tout ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à présent. Je me demandais ce que ça pouvait être. Des armes ? Des bijoux ?

Il me donna une toute petite boîte ainsi qu'un GPS où était enregistrée l'adresse où livrer le colis.

- Ce sont des diamants Kate, annonça-t-il gravement. Ne me décevez pas. Sa voix était presque menaçante.

- Je ne vous décevrai pas. Cela sonnait comme une promesse, mais il ne sembla pas satisfait de ma réponse.

- Je suis sérieux, vous jouez votre place sur ce coup-là, ajouta-t-il d'une voix encore plus grave. Il se leva et se dirigea vers moi. Je ne voudrais pas vous perdre, Kate.

Il prononça mon faux prénom de manière si douce et sensuelle que mon cœur se mit à battre très vite. _Merde ! A quel jeu jouait-il ?_

- Vous avez ma parole M. Cullen.

Je rassemblai mes affaires, n'oubliant pas le colis et le GPS et me levai, sentant la situation devenir périlleuse, mais il attrapa mon bras et me colla contre son torse. Mon sac tomba au sol.

Oh non !

- Vous êtes si désirable Kate. Si vous saviez l'effet que vous me faites, ajouta-t-il en collant son bassin contre moi.

Oh merde !

- Je vous désire depuis le premier jour, continua-t-il en nous dirigeant vers le bureau et je sens que c'est réciproque. Sa voix était rauque et hyper sexy. Mes fesses heurtèrent le bureau et il tenta de m'y allonger. Je montrai un peu de résistance et lui fis face en le regardant dans les yeux. Sa main se posa sur ma joue et il laissa traîner ses doigts jusqu'à mon menton qu'il prit entre ses doigts. Ses yeux brillaient et transpiraient le désir et la luxure. J'étais dans le pétrin, je ne bougeai pas. Il lâcha mon menton et sa main atterrit sur ma cuisse pour se glisser dangereusement sous ma robe.

Malgré la tentation, je me ressaisis. Je devais penser à James ! Je l'aimais, j'étais ici pour lui, pour le ramener à la maison. Je posai ma main sur le torse d'Edward et le repoussai. Son regard se fit interrogateur mais il ne me lâcha pas pour autant.

- Je ne couche jamais avec mon boss, expliquai-je.

- Dois-je te licencier ? Proposa-t-il moqueur.

- Non, j'ai besoin de ce job. Mais je ne coucherai pas avec vous de toutes les façons. Je... Je suis fiancée, mentis-je effrontément.

- Oh...

Il se recula et farfouilla dans sa tignasse cuivrée. Il était sexy, je devais l'avouer mais je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin avec lui. Il sembla résigné à me laisser partir et j'en profitai pour attraper mon sac et m'enfuir de son bureau. A peine avais-je claqué la porte que je tombai nez à nez avec James.

_Oh Mon Dieu ! Pas maintenant !_

Je devais vite me tirer. Je l'esquivai mais il me suivit dans le parking. Je le sentais derrière moi, je reconnaissais ses pas.

-Bella ? C'est toi ? Il chuchotait presque. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur nous.

Je marchai plus vite mais il me suivit. Il m'attrapa par le bras et tout mon corps entra en ébullition. Sa peau sur la mienne, ça faisait si longtemps. J'appréhendai l'affrontement qui allait suivre mais je savais que Garrett n'était pas loin, j'étais en sécurité.

- Bella, je sais que c'est toi malgré cette... dégaine ! Il avait l'air écœuré. Je me retournai et lui fis face.

- J'ai du travail. On en reparle plus tard, ok ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là bordel ? S'énerva-t-il.

- Et toi ?! Contrai-je. J'ai dit on en reparle ! Je m'appelle Kate ici alors pas de bavure d'accord ?

Il acquiesça, étonné par mon ton autoritaire. Je voyais qu'il était en colère de me voir ici, ce qui confirma mon idée qu'il voulait me protéger et non pas me quitter.

-Café de la jetée à Port-Angeles. 21 heures, claquai-je avant de tourner les talons et de partir faire ma livraison. J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de le sentir... mais je ne pouvais pas. Je fuis cette sensation de frustration plus qu'enivrante avant d'avoir envie de me jeter sur lui. Je devais me concentrer et livrer ces foutus diamants là où Cullen me l'avait demandé.

James était à l'heure au rendez-vous que je lui avais fixé. Ses yeux bleu acier étaient encore plus glacials que d'habitude et je savais qu'il était très en colère. Il le fut encore plus quand il vit Garrett à mes côtés. Mais je ne le laissai pas parler en premier. A la place, je me jetai éperdument dans ses bras et me lovai contre son cou, humant cette odeur qui m'avait tant manquée. Il me rendit mon étreinte et me fit asseoir sur ses genoux pour me serrer encore plus fort.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici ! Me gronda-t-il. Il n'était pas aussi dur qu'il l'aurait voulu.

- Je ne pouvais pas croire que tu m'aies abandonnée, contrai-je.

- C'est Vic qui t'a dit où j'étais ? Il me serra un peu plus fort, voulant sans doute s'assurer que j'étais bien là.

- Non, j'ai demandé les services d'un vieil ami, avouai-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Et Garrett ?

-Il voulait juste me protéger au cas où... expliquai-je.

Notre ami s'était éclipsé sans qu'on s'en rende compte, nous laissant notre intimité.

- J'ai tellement honte de t'avoir menti Bella, murmura-t-il. Cela fait des mois que je travaille pour Cullen mais avant j'arrivais à faire des allers-retours sans que tu t'en rendes compte.

-Les week-ends où ton boss t'envoyait « soit-disant » en mission ?

Il sut à mon ton et à mon regard que j'en savais plus qu'il ne s'en doutait. Il ne chercha pas à me mentir.

- Oui... ensuite Cullen a été plus exigeant et je ne pouvais plus faire autant de déplacements. J'ai décidé de partir et te faire croire que je te quittais.

- Pourquoi avoir pris l'argent ?

J'espérai tant qu'il n'ait pas tout dépensé ! Je me surpris à croiser les doigts.

- Pour que ça fasse plus « vrai ». Mais je n'y ai pas touché, il est en sécurité dans mon appartement ici.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Il me restait un point à éclaircir. Il fallait réunir des informations pour épingler cet enfoiré de Cullen.

- Cullen t'a menacé ?

- Oui. Il a dit qu'il me dénoncerait aux flics pour trafic de diamants avec preuves à l'appui si je me barrais.

- L'enfoiré ! Ce type est un escroc, les flics sont sur sa trace et attendent de vraies preuves pour l'inculper. Il se sert de son fric pour s'en sortir à bon escient. Il m'a fait des avances... avouai-je.

- Quoi ? Il était furieux. Des clients du bar nous dévisagèrent.

- Juste avant que l'on se croise. Il m'a aussi fait des menaces, continuai-je.

- Je vais le tuer ! Il me faisait peur lorsqu'il parlait de cette façon. Ses yeux étaient glacials et dégageaient une aura vraiment terrosrisante.

- Il faut qu'on aille parler à Jacob, contrai-je.

- Qui est Jacob ? Il semblait jaloux.

- Un flic à Port-Angeles, il a promis de m'aider, expliquai-je.

- Les flics n'aident pas les gens comme nous. Il semblait déterminé à faire quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Je pouvais le sentir ruminer à l'intérieur. Je le connaissais trop pour ne pas me rendre compte qu'il mijotait un plan douteux.

- Fais moi confiance mon amour. Edward sera vite derrière les barreaux. Je t'en fais ma promesse.

Son visage sembla se radoucir face à mes paroles et il me serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Son nez vint se nicher dans mon cou. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras et si heureuse de le retrouver. Cependant, quelque chose me turlupinait, quelque chose qui m'empêchait de lui faire totalement confiance.

- D'accord ma puce mais il faut qu'on soit discret. Chacun chez soi ce soir. Tu seras en sécurité avec Garrett.

Sa décision me surprit mais au fond, il avait sans doute raison. Un des collègues de Garrett le suivrait de toute façon. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'échapper encore une fois. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout cela. Pas encore.

- Hummm j'avais espéré des retrouvailles en bonnes et dues formes... Dis-je, mutine en me lovant tout contre lui.

- On aura tout le temps pour ça... plus tard ma belle, rigola-t-il.

- Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir à nouveau, hein ? Demandai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux, terriblement inquiète.

- Je te jure que non, promit-t-il. Plus jamais. Il conclut son accord pas un baiser langoureux. J'avais chaud partout tellement il me faisait du bien en m'embrassant.

Nous dûmes nous arrêter, nous étions quand même dans un lieu public. Garrett choisit ce moment-là pour revenir.

- On se voit demain et on quitte cet endroit pour toujours, d'accord ?

- D'accord, acquiesçai-je. Malgré la sincérité dans son regard j'avais du mal à le croire totalement. A demain, dis-je en l'embrassant. Et ne fais pas de conneries d'accord ?

- Tout sera bientôt fini, je te fais la promesse que je vais tout faire pour nous sortir de là.

Il prit un taxi et partit en m'envoyant un dernier baiser. Je le lui rendis mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Aussitôt, je prévins Garrett qu'il y avait un truc louche. Il décida de le suivre personnellement afin de voir ce qu'il mijotait.

- Laisse ton mobile allumé et prévient les flics. Je sens que ça va mal tourner tout ça, m'ordonna-t-il.

- Fais attention à toi !

J'avais peur, mes entrailles se serrèrent tout à coup et j'eus envie de vomir rien qu'en imaginant James se faire tuer... ou Garrett...

Je prévins Jacob de la situation et l'implorait de m'aider. Il accepta, clamant que Zafrina venait juste de lui faire un rapport qui pourrait faire enfermer Cullen et, en quelques minutes, la cavalerie était en route pour Forks. Je les suivis à mon tour, en taxi, voulant assister à la scène et surtout empêcher James de faire une grosse bêtise.

Le bureau d'Edward était éclairé et toutes les voitures de police étaient parquées devant. Des éclats de voix émanaient de l'intérieur, des voix masculines qui semblaient se disputer. J'accourus aussitôt mais Jacob m'attrapa par la taille pour m'en empêcher.

- C'est trop dangereux Miss Swan ! Vous ne pouvez pas y aller !

Son ton était sans appel mais je m'en contrefichai. J'étais au bord des larmes et folle furieuse.

- Il va le tuer !

- Pas si nous intervenons à temps.

Un coup de feu retentit et je m'écroulai au sol.

- Nooooooooon ! Hurlai-je alors que deux femmes policières m'amenaient dans une voiture.

Tout se passa très vite ensuite. Garrett sortit du bureau de Cullen avec James, lequel était en vie. J'étais tellement soulagée de le voir que je pleurai comme une petite fille. La police entra à son tour dans le bureau après avoir menotté mon homme et mon ami. Cullen était vivant mais assommé. D'après la police, Garrett l'aurait pris à revers et l'aurait assommé avec un objet lourd qu'il avait trouvé dans la pièce. Surpris par le choc, Cullen avait appuyé sur la gâchette avant de s'écrouler. Le coup était parti dans le vide, ne blessant personne. Il s'en sortait avec une belle bosse et un furieux mal de crâne l'enfoiré !

Un vrai film policier !

Garrett avait sauvé James in extremis, arrivant juste au moment où Cullen menaçait mon fiancé avec un flingue qu'il tenait bien planqué dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que je le perde et j'en tremblai encore. Avec son couteau (lequel avait été retrouvé à terre), James était en position de faiblesse face à son adversaire et n'aurait eu aucune chance.

Jacob nous sauva la mise en nous présentant à ses collègues comme des indics engagés en secret pour démasquer le trafic d'Edward. Un procès et une audience eurent lieu et lorsqu'il nous vit, Edward jura de nous retrouver par tous les moyens et de nous tuer de ses propres mains.

Nous décidâmes de quitter Forks et de ne pas retourner à San Francisco. Nous voulions faire le tour du monde et avec l'argent que nous avions gagné ces dernières semaines nous pourrions en profiter pleinement.

**Stanley, Tasmanie - Australie - 2 mois plus tard.**

Nous avions toujours rêvé de visiter l'Australie et en particulier la Tasmanie. Le côté sauvage et naturel du pays nous semblait le plus intéressant à parcourir. Stanley était une ville paisible, située au pied d'un volcan immense appelé « The Nut ». Le village était typique et composé de bâtiments de l'époque coloniale. C'était un vrai paradis, calme et reposant, idéal pour nous après tout le tumulte que nous avions supporté.

Les premiers rayons du soleil entraient dans notre chambre d'hôtel et vinrent lécher nos corps nus et endormis. Je sentis James bouger à côté de moi et caresser mes jambes encore endolories par l'ascension du volcan et la séance de sexe intensive d'hier soir. Il déposa un baiser sur mes fesses, puis dans le creux de mes reins, remontant ainsi jusqu'à ma nuque, dans laquelle il enfouit son nez pour sentir mon odeur. Je gémis légèrement afin de l'inciter à continuer. Il sourit contre ma peau et cajola mes fesses avec ses mains avant de les glisser vers mon centre, déjà émoustillé par ses caresses sensuelles. Il cercla mon clitoris et enfouit ses doigts en moi tout en continuant de déposer des myriades de baisers sur ma nuque, mes épaules et ma colonne vertébrale. Mon corps s'embrasa aussitôt et je sentis son membre durcir contre ma cuisse. J'adorai ce genre de réveil...

Ses mouvements autour de mon centre nerveux se firent plus intenses et plus rapides et ses doigts suivirent le même rythme. Quelques butées suffirent à me faire venir, violemment. J'étouffai mes cris dans l'oreiller et James continua sa douce torture jusqu'à ce que mon corps se calme et s'apaise. D'un mouvement habile, il me positionna en levrette et vint se placer contre mes fesses. Il m'embrassa à nouveau partout avant de me pénétrer doucement. J'étais frustrée de ne pas avoir encore goûté à ses lèvres mais cette pensée ne fut que fugitive. Une de ses mains se posa sur mon épaule tandis que l' autre se remit à jouer avec mon bouton de chair. Je gémis lourdement alors qu'il coulissait en moi, faisant déjà naître un nouvel orgasme.

Il prenait son temps pour ne pas me faire chavirer trop vite, il voulait me faire patienter, voire me faire languir. Il alternait les mouvements lents et les mouvements rapides, me faisant crier et gémir autant qu'il le désirait. Il me dominait complètement et j'avouai que j'aimais ça. Je lui murmurai de continuer, de ne surtout pas s'arrêter mais il profitait de mes requêtes pour ralentir le rythme et me faire le désirer encore plus. Cela attisait mon désir et m'excitait encore plus, il le savait et il en jouait.

Sa bouche et sa langue se remirent à parcourir mon dos et, alors que je m'y attendais pas, il me mordit légèrement l'épaule tout en pinçant mon clitoris. Je criai de surprise et tout mon corps éclata à ce moment-là. Il m'encouragea à me lâcher, à crier son prénom, tout en me susurrant des « je t'aime » à n'en plus finir. Il vint juste après moi, murmurant un « Bella » sensuel à mon oreille qui me donna tout de suite envie d'un deuxième round.

*-* FIN *-*


End file.
